best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Fuck Simon" by Khary
"Fuck Simon"'' ''is a song by American independent rapper Khary. It is the second single released by Khary in 2019, and is also planned to be on his upcoming album later on in 2019. Lyrics I'll admit, i'm feeling crazy, crazy. Lately, i'm fading in maybes, Maybe, i ought to wallow in my daydreams, Though i don't really want to play pretend (Ughhhh) Simon want to hear his name But I don’t wanna play that game Simon said fuck these niggas Simon said pull that trigger Simon said drink this liquor Simon said be my friend Simon said jump off bridge Momma said don’t follow them Simon said do it again Simon said do it again Simon said this shit lit I pulled up this shit eh Simon said you missed it Simon said smoke this clip Simon sniff this coke Simon said them just hoes Simon said give up hope Simon said be my bro Simon said spend this dough Khary can’t tell em no I ain’t had a drink in week My friends probably think I’m weak I’m just tryna find my peace So I don’t gotta find my piece Up and coming rapper dead and decease When the news channels cover me Well maybe then I’ll be a legend Well maybe then I’ll need a reverend Well maybe they won’t let me in heaven Tell God I can pull up with bitches Can’t confirm they Christians Yeah pussy makes me come to my senses Got a big dick took a consensus Let em fidget don’t got a spinner She a bit thick we got a winner I’m addicted don’t got a zipper I gotta lotta peer pressure Wanna chill they just won’t let up Fucked up fucking up my cheddah Going out feels like a setup Hey, have some patron I’m way too faded please don’t The girls that I’m with looked at me like a pussy My karma look at me like you on your own I wanna bone so I will oblige The horniest devil looked me in my eyes I have no self-control I’m not surprised Simon said Simon said Simon said Simon said Hey, have some patron I’m way too faded please don’t The girls that I’m with looked at me like a pussy My karma look at me like you on your own I wanna bone so I will oblige The horniest devil looked me in my eyes I have no self-control I’m not surprised I admit I’m feelin' crazy, crazy Lately, I’m fading into maybes Maybe I ought to wallow in my daydreams Though I don’t really want to play pretend (Ughhhh) I admit I’m feelin' crazy, crazy Lately, I’m fading into maybes Maybe I ought to wallow in my daydreams Though I don’t really want to play pretend (Ughhhh) Why It Rocks # It gives an insight to how we are peer pressured by our peers to do certain actions, hence the name of the song "Fuck Simon". # The song also shows us how Khary feels when he is around his friends, with his friends being represented by "Simon", and along with the line "My friends probably think i'm weak". # The song has a soft upbeat, which gives off a smooth and calm vibe. # The cover art for the song is colorful, creative and appealing to the eyes. Music Video Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Hidden Gems